<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, It’s Cold Outside by anamnesisapproaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208601">Baby, It’s Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches'>anamnesisapproaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Duet, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Kissu, M/M, Meiko restrains herself from drinking on Christmas Eve so she can drive back home safely, Singing, Soft Kisses, Songfic, Warm, gakupo has protective instincts even when they aren’t needed, gumi is tired but I don’t know how to write that accurately, kaito is so pure, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo and Kaito sing a duet together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito/Kamui Gakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, It’s Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda bad but yknow</p><p>What can ya do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meiko gave Gumi a hearty hug, smiling at the host of the party.<br/>

“Thanks again for the party. Normally me and Kaito have to celebrate Christmas Eve alone..” Meiko commented appreciatively, earning a nod from Gumi.<br/>

“It’s no problem. I’m glad you both came!  Gakupo is usually quite lonely around this time of year, it’s good to see him enjoying himself..”</p><p>“We’re glad to come over anytime, we should all get together more often.  Especially if Gakupo does any more baking...”</p><p>Gumi and Meiko exchanged a moment of silence before coming to a realization that the pair of boys had seemingly gone missing. Gumi looked back into her house, not seeing anything. </p><p>“Say, where is Gakupo...  He seemed to have slipped off..”</p><p>“Kaito, too, I texted him saying it was a bit late...” Meiko added “Where is that gay himbo..” The two snickered at the lighthearted nickname. Ducking back into the house, the green-haired woman called out for her friend, to no response. However a faint trace of singing could be heard from upstairs. The voices melded together like snow, almost seeming to amplify one another. Meiko and Gumi, quite curious indeed, both agreed to make their way quietly upstairs to snoop in on what was happening, Meiko discreetly taking off her white winter coat she had put on. </p><p>The first voice was a lighter tone, bright like a shining star in the sky. Blatantly Kaito’s.  In response, a smoother more relaxed voice like the winter wind sang alongside the Cryptonloid. Meiko smirked, knowing quite well how much the two enjoyed each other’s company.  Gumi and Meiko stopped in the hallway, clearly able to listen by now.  Kaito’s sweet voice dripped with affection. </p><p>“I really can’t stay...”  </p><p>“Baby, it’s cold outside...”</p><p>“I’ve got to go away...”</p><p>“Baby, it’s cold outside...”</p><p>Gumi had never heard Gakupo sing in such a calm or caring way. He almost sounded entirely different than from his typical voice. The two men who resided inside Gakupo’s room were standing up.  Kaito has gotten the message from Meiko, and had been preparing to leave. </p><p>“This evening has been—”</p><p>“Been hoping that you’d dropped in—“</p><p>“So very nice...”</p><p>“I’ll hold your hands..  They’re just like ice..”  He swooped in, taking Kaito’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Kaito wished to stay, but knew he must leave. </p><p>“My mother will start to worry,”</p><p>“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”</p><p>“My father will be at the door...”</p><p>“Listen to the fireplace roar..”</p><p>Not that Kaito has a mother or father, but he sang the song nonetheless, sticking to the original lyrics. Meiko and Gumi alike were barely holding their silence. </p><p>“So really I’d better scurry..”  The samurai wrapped his arms around Kaito’s waist, much to the other’s joy. </p><p>“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” The blue-haired man leaned into Gakupo’s embrace, listening to how his voice rumbled in his chest.</p><p>“Well maybe just a half a drink more…”</p><p>“I'll put some records on while I pour.” </p><p>Kaito, of course, had likely drank a glass or two of wine with Gakupo for Christmas Eve. However the taller long-haired man knew better than to let Kaito drink any more than he had. </p><p>“The neighbors might think..”</p><p>“Baby, it's bad out there.” Gakupo purred the lyrics with love, his voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“Say, what's in this drink?”  </p><p>“No cabs to be had out there..”</p><p>Meiko found this hilarious, knowing she was the one who would be driving. She, unlike Kaito, had managed to stay sober.  A rare occurrence at any party she attended. </p><p>“I wish I knew how,”</p><p>“Your eyes are like starlight now,” Gakupo pressed his forehead to Kaito’s, smiling warmly. </p><p>“To break this spell..”</p><p>“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..”</p><p>“I ought to say no, no, no sir..” Kaito pecked Gakupo’s lips, sparking something within his partner. </p><p>“Mind if I move in closer?” After singing the line, he did as such, much to Kaito’s glee.</p><p>“At least I'm gonna say that I tried..”</p><p>“What's the sense of hurting my pride?”</p><p>“I really can't stay…”  As much as he wanted to.</p><p>“Now, Baby, don't hold out..”</p><p>They took in a breath together, singing as one. </p><p>“Ah, but it's cold outside…”  Their voices intertwining like the tangled cords of lights was enough to make Meiko place a hand over her heart. The two really were sweet together. Gakupo leaned in for a fully-fledged kiss, Kaito clinging onto his partner’s clothing almost desperately to stay close.  Only after the pair had their fill of the kiss did they part. </p><p>Gumi and Meiko couldn’t help but giggle eventually once the boyfriends had gone silent, sparking the attention of Gakupo, who perked up at the noise. It took a moment to process things before his face heated up even more than before from the sheer embarrassment, Kaito following suit. </p><p>The smaller blue boy sheepishly opened the door, peeking out like a curious cat, his pupils quite large from he and Gakupo’s exchange. </p><p>“Oh, you two are adorable!” Meiko commented while Gumi craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the typically calm and collected samurai who had lost his cool. “Absolutely pure..” the two girls nodded in agreement.  </p><p>“Th-Thank you..” he squeaked, shuffling closer to Gakupo for some semblance of cover for his burning face. Protective instincts cut through Gakupo’s flustered haze, having him swiftly wrap his firm arms around the smaller.  </p><p>“I’m sorry to break up this sweet exchange, but we really should go, Kaito..  I’m sorry..” Meiko made sure her tone of voice was quite soft, so she didn’t come off as aggressive at all. Kaito, although wishing to stay in his grasp for the night, knew he had to leave. With reluctance, he pushed on Gakupo’s toned chest, and parted with a sweet kiss whilst standing on the points of his feet to reach. </p><p>“I love you..” Gakupo breathed. </p><p>“Same to you..” </p><p>As he scampered to his friend’s side, Meiko reached out and patted Kaito on the shoulder, Gumi and Gakupo both escorting them out. </p><p>“Thanks for having us, again.”  Meiko crosses her arms casually, buttoning up her coat once more. </p><p>“It’s no problem, really.  We should all get together more often.”  Gumi replied relaxedly, rubbing the back of her head. Kaito was slipping on his typical winter coat, with the loving help of Gakupo, who didn’t want his lover to catch a cold anytime soon. </p><p>“Thanks, honey..”</p><p>“Pleasure’s mine, babe.”</p><p>Once out the door, both groups bid each other a good night, parting ways. With a full heart and a warm core, Gakupo waved while Kaito returned the gesture. Slowly but surely Kaito got in the car, and left with Meiko, the small vehicle putting along the road trustily. </p><p>The samurai leaned against the doorframe, dreamily sighing. He wished Kaito could stay for the night, but he knew better than to keep him away from the rest of the Cryptonloids the next day, which was Christmas Day. </p><p>Maybe next year, they would be spending it together. One can only dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheesy end, ahh I’m sorry</p><p>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>